


Hit Me Like A Man

by le_chat_vilain



Series: The Joker and the Thief [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Assault, Blood, Choking, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hitting, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker is not happy that the sirens now know where he lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Like A Man

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is a bit fucked up. There is a bit of DV in this chapter, and it’s there because for one I think it’s unreasonable to expect he could change so quickly, but also to illustrate that she’s just as bad as he is, if not worse. When I set out to explore how a relationship between two frankly psychotic people would work, I never said it would be healthy, and I think only in a situation where you have two such people would it turn into a warped kind of foreplay, and become something almost consensual in a way; to them it’s just the way they argue and forgive each other. They know this is just a part of who they both are, as ugly as it is, and they accept that about each other willingly and fully. Does that make it healthy or okay? Of course not, but neither of these people are either of those things to start with.
> 
> Soundtrack: Hit Me Like A Man by The Pretty Reckless

“Babe, I fucked up. I am so sorry,” I begin my backpedalling immediately.

His hand finds my throat and he lifts me up and pins me to the wall. For the first time I’m actually scared of him. He’s hurting me, really hurting me, and I claw at his hand with my fingers, kicking my legs against the wall in an attempt to gain purchase and take some of the weight off my neck. Finally my boot finds the bricks, and I extend my other leg and push off, landing a kick right to his stomach. All it does is make him press harder. I can feel my grip on consciousness slipping away, and start thinking that Harley spoke too soon. At least if he kills me they know where to find him now.

But I don’t want to die, not today. I reach down my top and extract the mini-switchblade from between my tits, but I’m too slow and he swats it out of my hand with a flick of his wrist, and I can’t reach any of the other blades I’m packing. As my will to physically fight grows weaker I feel the tears starting to run down my cheek. I can hear my heartbeat thumping in my ears. In a last ditch move to save myself, I catch his eyes with mine and let the waterworks begin.

“You…don’t want to do this…you know you…don’t,” I cry. “Please…”

My eyes are flickering shut and a strangled sob claws its way from my lips. I force my eyelids open one last time and beg him, and finally I see him snap out of it. He drops me like a hot potato and I slide down the wall into a crumpled mess, gasping for air and rubbing my throat as though I’m checking to see if it’s still even there. I look up at him and he’s backing away, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. He’s visibly rattled, like he can’t believe what he’s done. He looks at his hands as though they aren’t his own; they’re shaking, and he begins to pace.

As I to rise to my feet, he approaches with his arms out wanting to help me.

“Baby, I’m sorry, I just lost it, Harley she just makes me so-” I cut him off with a backhand to his cheek.

“Don’t you touch me! And don’t blame Harley! You’re a grown ass man, learn some fucking self control!” I’ve gone from terrified little bunny rabbit to a bull seeing red in under sixty seconds.

“Well maybe if you had’ve used your fucking head and checked your damned bag she wouldn’t have been here and it wouldn’t have happened in the first place!” he growls back at me.

“I said I was sorry! What more do you want? I can’t change the fucking past!” My voice is raspy and wavering thanks to the thorough choking he gave me.

The question stumps him for a moment and he just stands there, glaring at me.

“I want…I want…” he stalks towards me, grabs my wrists, pins them to the wall either side of my head, and kisses me. I can feel his dick growing hard against my stomach and I know exactly what he wants; he’s not getting it that easy. Yielding a little and lulling him into a false sense of security, I let his tongue slip past my lips a couple of times before biting down. He recoils.

“Argh, you bitch!” he hisses.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” I snarl back. “For fuck’s sake you just tried to kill me, you psycho!”

“Oh come on! You do not get to be surprised by that!” he tries to reason with me with the ghost of a smirk, as I pull a throwing knife from up my sleeve and peg it at his head, missing but only very narrowly. “Now who’s a psycho?”

“You started it!” I throw another, but he deflects it by flinging a cushion at me. He rushes me as I toss it aside, grabbing my already extended wrist and twisting it behind me, slamming my chest into the wall. He frisks me, finding a further five weapons hidden on my person.

“God you’re beautiful when you’re trying to kill me,” he whispers before running his tongue up the side of my neck. I can’t stop the grin that takes hold of my lips at the feel of it, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let him win yet. He yelps when I bring the heel of my boot down on the instep of his bare foot, and it distracts him enough that he loosens his grip for a second. I take that second to jab my elbow back into his ribs. He lets go of my other wrist and I bring my fist up and connect the back of it with his nose. Finally, I turn and raise my foot to deliver a punishing kick to his chest, landing him on his ass on the floor. “Still…beautiful…”

I march over and straddle him, sitting on his chest with my feet jamming his wrists into the floor. With both hands wrapped around his neck, I squeeze like I mean it. At first he thinks I’m playing but soon starts struggling and begging beneath me. I choke him within an inch of his life before easing up a little and drawing back my fist to lay into his face.

“You. Do. Not. Get. To. Be. That. Way. With. Me.” I punctuate the words with blows. “I am not like Harley, never forget what I’m capable of.”

“Okay…I deserved that,” he croaks. I release him and he coughs and turns his head to spit out a wad of blood on the concrete floor. With a moan he turns back to face me and manages a to crack a smile.

“Damn right you did,” I tell him. “Now we’re even.”

My smile sweet as honey but my eyes full of warning. I can’t lie, I love it when he loses his temper with me like that, but there’s no way in hell I’m letting him think he can get away with it on the regular, I’m not that kind of girl. Not to mention that I very nearly did lose control for a moment there. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, I saunter off in the direction of the bedroom, stripping on my way.

“Well, you coming?” I call out to him with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe in my bra and panties; I’d made sure to put on a nice set before I left this morning just in case. He shoots me a grin that I can best describe as being one of grateful surprise, and then rallies – I don’t think I’ve ever seen him move so fast. From my position lurking just inside the door, I catch him by the shoulders and throw him against one of the scaffolding poles at the end of the bed. For a moment he’s dazed, and before he can get his bearings my lips are on his. My arms wind around his neck, fingers knotting in his hair; I kiss him like I’m trying to consume him, and the coppery taste of blood reminds me of that first night.

When I feel his hands glide up my bare back and his arms wrap around me, I slide mine down to hold either side of his face, and begin to kiss my way down his neck. I drop to my knees in front of him, dragging my lips down his stomach as I go, hooking my fingers into the waistband of his pants and slipping them down.

His head lulls back with a groan as I guide his cock down my throat and close my lips around it. It hurts like hell after what just happened,  and for a minute I think I can’t take it, but in a way the pain is the penance I’m choosing to pay for being so reckless in the first place. When I start to move my tongue around it he shudders and his breath catches in his throat. I laugh a little at how much power I have over him right now, and the vibrations cause him to flinch and look down at me, mouth agape and just a hint of a smile in his lips. Inflicting on him a torturously slow pace, I hum, suck, twist, and roll my tongue around him until I take him all the way, swallowing everything he gives me. When I finally pull my mouth away, he looks down at me with an astonished yet smug grin, and I return it with a lick of my lips and a wink, before standing up again.

“Like I said, I’m sorry,” I remind him, and poke him in the chest with my index finger until he falls back onto the bed. I flop down beside him and prop myself up on my elbow.

“Apology…accepted,” he pants. I giggled at him as he lays there a beat, catching his breath and groaning from time to time. He stares up at the ceiling in contemplation for a  few minutes before the questions start coming. “How do you know we can trust her?”

“Who? Selina?” The question’s fair. “Well, if she spills our secret, she knows I’ll spill hers.”

“Selina’s secret?”

“Yup.” If word got out in the underworld that Selina Kyle knew who the Batman was, and has done for years, then she wouldn’t last a night. What’s more, she knows I don’t have any reservations about using that secret if she pushes me to it.

“Oh come on, you can’t just leave that dangling there,” he nags me.

“Actually I can. I have to,” I tell him. He sits up and rests his hands on his knees for a moment.

“And here I thought you trusted me…” he murmurs, his tone bitter and slightly hurt. Men and their egos!

“Of course I trust you, you jackass! I’m probably an idiot for doing so because you’ve given me a thousand and one reasons not to, but I do. Do you know how many people know who I really am? Two. Two people in existence. If I didn’t trust you, you wouldn’t be one of them,” I explain in exasperation. “I don’t trust her. She was in here God only knows how long before I woke up, she could’ve bugged this place within an inch of its life. If I told you, and she heard it then that removes any incentive she has to keep our secret. I’m sorry…but you just have to let me have this one, babe. Okay?”

He glances over his shoulder at me and nods in reluctant acceptance, before turning properly and collapsing on top of me, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my tits.

“If you’re sorry…does that mean I get another ‘apology’?” he asks me with a cheeky grin.

“Don’t push your luck, mate,” I reply, giving him a quick clip over the ear.

“Can’t blame a guy for tryin’” he shrugs. I gaze down at him fondly and shake my head. It’s hard to believe less than an hour ago we were ready to quite literally kill each other, that he gave me this ache in my throat, and my fist drew all that blood from his brow. After all that, we’re cuddled up together grinning like idiots while I comb my fingers through his hair. “Who’s the other one?”

“The other one?” I’m off with the fairies and his question shakes me back to reality.

“Who knows, about you?” he presses.

“Harley,” I say before my better judgment kicks in. “She knew my father, you know, before. You’re the only one who knows because I chose to tell you.”

Though the mention of Harley shocks him at first, he seems to be at peace with my explanation. His eyes darken and he starts kissing his way down my stomach gently, taking care to avoid my fresh ink.

“What’re you doing?” I ask, even though I’m fairly sure I know damn well what the answer is. He takes the lace of my panties between his teeth and pulls back on it only to let it go so that it snaps against my skin.

“Apologizing,” he says with a lascivious smirk, divesting me of my underpants. Holding me by the ankles he straightens my legs, parts them, and licks the inside of my thigh making me shiver. “That’s for pushing my luck…”

He repeats it on the other side.

“That’s for being a jackass,” I inhale sharply and look down to see him grinning back at me. “This is for the…attempted murder…”

He drags his tongue over my slit and I whimper. He chuckles at my reaction before his smile fades a little and he looks me dead in the eyes with alarming sincerity. “And this, is me begging you to forgive me…”

And beg he does. With every roll, twist, lick, and suck, I forgive him a little more until he’s well and truly earned it, and I’m moaning and shuddering with the aftershocks. He snickers as he lowers my legs and plants kisses up my torso, stopping to suck and tug on my nipple on his way, making me gasp and squirm.

“Forgiven?” He’s looking up at me, chin nestled between my tits and giving me his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. Of course, he’s failing because he forgot to wipe the smug grin off his face first, and I can’t help but laugh at him.

“ _So_  forgiven.”


End file.
